Harry Potter Drabbles
by anotherweasley
Summary: AN: A collection of Harry Potter Drabbles. All were written before book six. Most have some shippiness ie RonHermione and HarryGinny but others are just heart felt ones about various characters such as Snape, Neville, Lupin, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, etc


Harry Potter Drabbles

A/N: A collection of Harry Potter Drabbles. All were written before book six. Most have some shippiness (ie Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny) but others are just heart felt ones about various characters. This is my on going attempt to make the main archive of my published fanfics:)

Title: Too Late?  
Characters/Pairings: Harry/Ginny

Challenge: Late  
A/N: Written pre book six.

Harry held the Golden Snitch triumphantly in his hand. Ginny was the first one to reach him.

"You did it, Harry! You did it!" she yelled joyfully throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Embarrassed after what she had done, Ginny let go and melted into the crowd of Gryffindors as they surrounded Harry to congratulate him. A stunned Harry was barely aware of the crowd as his thoughts and gaze followed Ginny. He began pushing through the crowd to reach her. Had she felt it too? After all these years, was he too late?

Title: The Dilemma  
Characters: Snape and Lupin  
Challenge: Prediction

The Dilemma

"The full moon will be rising soon, Severus. It'll be easier once the change occurs, but don't wait too long. I'd do it myself, but…"

"I'm not going to kill you, Remus."

"If you live maybe Voldemort will…"

"What? Let me live after I betrayed him? He'll enjoy watching me die. It's why he locked us in this room. You've got a better chance to survive this. I won't murder you."

"It wouldn't be murder. It would be self-defense."

Silence.

"Fine. I'll do it myself if you won't."  
"No. Let me have the wand."

Snape turned the wand upon himself.

Title: The Choices We Make  
Characters/Pairings: Weasleys, Molly/Arthur  
Challenge: Refusal

"Promise me, Arthur, please!"

Molly's tears coursed down her face as she held their one-year-old son, Ronald, in one arm while her other hand was pressed against her swollen belly. She could see in his eyes that Arthur might refuse her plea.

Molly followed his gaze to where their other five young children sat huddled, staring back at them, wide-eyed, bewildered, and fearful.

She continued to weep for her lost brothers and a future forever marked, forever marred, by the loss of Arthur.

Arthur kissed Molly's lips and wearily said, "I promise. I'll tell them I can't join the Order."

Title: Severing Ties  
Challenge: Me, Myself, and I  
Characters/Pairings: Percy, Penelope  
A/N: My apologies and kudos to Charles Dickens. I was thinking of A Christmas Carol when I wrote this:)

"I'm releasing you from our engagement, Percy."

"What? I never asked…"

"Another idol has replaced me."

"Idol? I only love you Penelope. As soon as I make Minister…"

"You love power more than me. You want to marry a pureblood."

"Your parentage has nothing to do with my wanting to marry you."

I knew the statement was a lie.

"I don't want to marry you. At one time you did love me and for that I hope you are happy in the life you have chosen."  
As I walked away Percy called out my name. But he never followed me.

Title: Return to Sender  
Character/Parings: Ron/Hermione  
Challenge: Refusal

"What are you doing?" demanded Ron.

Hermione, startled, turned to find Ron sitting on the sofa in the Common Room. Had he gone to bed last night? Hermione showed him the small wrapped package and note in her hand. "I'm going to the Owlery to send Victor's Christmas present back to him."

"And why," snarled Ron, "would you send Vicky's necklace back? Did he not spend enough money on you?"

"Because I can't accept the sentiments attached to the necklace."

It was then Ron noticed that the simple, inexpensive, but carefully selected, bracelet he had given her encircled her wrist.

Title: On Important Occasions  
Challenge: Miss  
Characters/Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Implied Ron/Hermione

"Come in."

Ron entered clad in his best dress robes. "You almost ready mate?"

Harry was busy adjusting his bow tie in the mirror. "Yeah, almost," he said absently.

Ron noted Harry's response with some suspicion and trepidation. Sometimes the line between being Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend was difficult to manage. Ron cleared his throat. "You're not having second thoughts, are you mate?"

Harry turned his complete attention on Ron. "About Ginny? Never. I was just missing my parents. Wishing they could be here."

Ron, relieved, nodded.

Harry suddenly beamed. "Well, we'd best not keep the ladies waiting."

Title: Little ThingsChallenge: Valentine's Day  
Characters/Pairings: Ginny, Hermione, Neville. Mentions: Ron, Harry, Viktor. Implied: Ginny/Harry and Ron/Hermione

"I wish Ron would stop giving me dirty looks. Honestly, it's just candy. You'd think Viktor had sent me an engagement ring!"

Ginny, who normally would have been listening sympathetically, was too busy thinking how she wished Harry was throwing her dirty looks over the perfunctory box of chocolates that Dean had given her.

They both were jolted out of their thoughts when Neville sat down opposite them at the library table. He wouldn't meet their eyes as he quickly placed a yellow rose in front of each of them, murmured "Happy Valentine's Day," and left without uttering another word.

Title: What Matters the Most  
Challenge: Valentine's Day  
Characters/Pairings: Molly/Arthur

"Molly, dear?"

Molly groggily opened her eyes and gave Arthur a sleepy smile. "I tried to wait up for you."

"I'm so sorry, dear. Late night raid. Unavoidable."

Molly lovingly brushed her husband's cheek with the backs of her fingers. "It's alright, Arthur. It's just another day." She sat up on the couch allowing Arthur to sit down beside her.

"I wanted to be here. I promised you I'd take you out to dinner."

"It doesn't matter." Molly slipped her hand into Arthur's and gave it a little squeeze. "This is what matters. You and the children are what matter."

Title: Lessons  
Character/Pairings: Ron/Hermione  
Challenge: Quills Gone Wild

"Look. It says it right here. Honestly, Ronald, the one time you use _Hogwarts: A History_ and you lose points because you cite it incorrectly."

Hermione looked up only to find Ron gazing longingly at her. The hour was late, the Common Room was empty, and heat, despite the crackling fire, was emanating from Ron sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Hermione, I love…"

Ron began to lean in…

Hermione closed her eyes…

Suddenly the two found themselves ejected off the sofa. "How many times do I have to tell you students! I'm a sofa, not a love seat!"

Title: It's Not You, It's Me  
Challenge: Never  
Characters/Pairings: Hermione/Ron, Victor, Mentions: Harry

"It's not you, Viktor, it's me. You're such a wonderful and nice person, and I'm sure some day you'll find..."

"There's someone else, isn't there?" said Viktor quietly, sorrowfully. "I know you said that you and Harry vere just friends, but it's him isn't it? You alvays talked about him."

Hermione shook her head emphatically. "No, Harry is one of my best friends but he and I are just friends."

Suddenly, comprehension dawned on Viktor's face. "Please tell me it's not that red-headed boy? Vhat's-his-name?"

Hermione said nothing.

Viktor sighed. "Vill you ever change your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Viktor. Never."

Title: Never Thought  
Characters/Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Mentions: Cho  
Challenge: Never

_I can't believe it! I really must be a bad kisser! _

Maybe I did something wrong?

I got her favorite flowers. I told her I was sorry that I had been an oblivious git. Cho meant nothing to me.

I told her how much our talks have meant to me. I told her how beautiful she is. I told her how everything is dark when she's not around. I told her I love her.

You'd think kissing would cheer up a person!

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. Please tell me what I've done wrong."

"I just never thought you'd love me."

Title: Realization  
Character/Pairings: Harry, Snape, Dumbledore Mentions: Neville, Harry's parents, Neville's parents  
Challenge: Never

Harry just stared hard at Snape unbelieving.

"Did you never wonder Harry how we knew that Voldemort was coming after you and not Neville? Did you never wonder why it was your parents and not Neville's had a secret keeper?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"You mean, Snape…"

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore corrected him gently.

"Professor Snape was the one who….?"

Snape wouldn't look at Harry. "I had found out that He had deemed you, the half-blood, as the threat and not Longbottom. Despite your beliefs, there are some things even _I_ could never do Potter."

Something inside Harry broke at these words.

Title: Great and Small  
Characters/Pairings: Neville  
Challenge: 100

Neville had learned at an early age that there were many ways to express that you love someone.

Some of these ways are great-like sacrificing your mind to protect what is right and good in this world. Some of these are small-like a card from Hermione on his birthday. Great or small, acts of love and devotion were always important to Neville.

And sometimes it took the small acts to remind one of the great acts.

Neville opened up his bedside drawer and dropped the drooble bubble gum wrapper inside where it blended into the hundreds and hundreds of others.

Title: For the Order  
Challenge: Late  
Characters/Pairings: Dumbledore, Snape  
A/N: What Snape does for the Order after the end of Goblet of Fire...

"Are you unharmed, Severus?" asked Dumbledore quietly, but concern was etched in every word.

Snape subconsciously pulled his robe a little tighter around his neck to hide his new scars. "The Dark...he does not tolerate lateness. Although pleased to see me, he was, shall we say, unhappy at my not heeding his call promptly."

Dumbledore saw through the bravado to the genuine fear and pain in Snape's eyes. He abhorred using Snape so, but they had no choice. "He has accepted the plan? You will be his spy in Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore nodded. He trusted Snape with all their lives.

Title: Coached  
Challenge: Prompt  
Characters/Pairings: Severus, Neville, Hermione Mentions: Draco, Harry

There were some things that Severus could always count on. He could count on Draco's smirks when he gave Potter a verbal lashing, Potter's unfailing need to be a hero, Granger being an insufferable know-it-all, and Longbottom being the worst potions student he ever had.

That is why Longbottom's successful potions for four consecutive weeks were especially aggravating to him.

Severus hovered over Longbottom as he worked on the next potion. Glancing up, Severus saw a reflection in the mirror of Granger mouthing the procedure to Longbottom.

A malevolent grin spread over Severus' face. All was right with the world.


End file.
